


Own Little World

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [27]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fingering, Jock!Dan, Language, M/M, Nerd!phil, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Basically PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

There are two people who rule Ridgedale Secondary School. These two people couldn’t look more different on the outside if they tried. Sure they’re both tall, male, and have been known to sport ‘emo’ fringe haircuts. That’s where the physical similarities end though.

Phil Lester rules the school in academics. He’s roughly 6’2” with ghost pale skin. He has midnight black hair and large, blue eyes. On lazy days, he can be seen with messy fringe and thick, black glasses upon his face. He’s usually sitting at the front of the class with his nose buried in a book. His hair is usually pushed off his face in a stylish quiff. He wears mainly bright colored clothing.

Dan Howell rules the school in sports. He’s the star forward and team captain of the football team. He stands at just over six feet. His hair is brown and curly if he forgets to straighten it. His eye’s color lands somewhere between chocolate and espresso. Dimples pop out of cheeks every time he smiles. His skin is tan and warm. He has an affection for dark clothing and can be found nodding off in the back of class.

Outwardly, Dan and Phil are completely different people. It always confuses people when they’re seen together. People watch them at breaks and lunch sitting far removed from everyone else. They’ll be suctioned cupped to each other’s side and in their own little world. Anytime someone asks them about the other, they shrug them off and skirt around the question.

They stumble through the doorway of Dan’s house. The house is silent due to no one else being home. Their backpacks hit the floor of the entry way with muted thumps. Dan pushes Phil up against the nearest wall. His fingers tangled in the other boy’s shirt.

Dan’s lip crash into Phil’s in a rough manner. Phil makes a noise and his lips part slightly. Dan seizes the opportunity and edges his tongue into Phil’s mouth. Phil hums with contentment when their tongues touch. Their tongues wrap around each other in a battle for dominance.

Phil’s arms wrap around Dan’s neck. His fingers dance across his neck and dig slightly into his shoulder blades. Dan’s hands slide up and down Phil’s sides. They’re clinging to each other; as if they’re trying to become one person.

Dan pulls away first. His breath is coming out in short pants and his face as a slight hint of red to it. Phil’s pupils are blown wide. His lips are swollen, red, and wet from kissing. Dan tilts his head and kisses Phil again. This kiss is more gentle than the last one, but still full of passion.

Phil pushes Dan away from him. Dan stumbles back with a confused look on his face. Phil flashes him a reassuring grin and takes his hand. He pulls his smiling boyfriend down the hall and up the stairs to Dan’s bedroom.

They’re barely inside the room before Dan is pushing Phil onto the bed. The door slams behind them, but neither pay it any mind. Phil scrambles towards the headboard and Dan follows right behind him. Dan doesn’t stop until he’s straddling Phil.

Dan’s arms are braced on either side of Phil’s head. They take a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. Tension builds between the two of them. Phil cranes his neck upward and catches Dan’s lips with his own. The tension between them explodes and erupts like fireworks. Everything feels like too much and not enough.

Phil sits up slightly and shoves Dan’s letterman jacket off his shoulders. Dan gets the hint and shimmies out of his jacket. He tosses it to an unknown part of his room. He grinds his crotch into Phil’s. Moans tumble out of both of their mouths.

Dan attacks Phil’s lips with vigor. Their hands are running all over each other. Clothes are being discarded without a second thought. Dan rolls off the bed and stands next to it. He pops the button of his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. He stands naked in front of Phil. Phil allows his eyes to rake up and down Dan’s body.

Phil feels himself being tugged off of the bed. His knees hit the carpet with only a slight noise. The carpet is rough against his exposed knees because he’s only wearing his boxers. He looks up at Dan through his lashes. Dan groans in the back of his throat.

Dan grips his erection with one hand. He shuffles forward and rubs the tip against Phil’s lips. Phil’s tongue darts out and licks through Dan’s slit. Dan drops his erection. Phil wraps his hand around the base. He places a few proper licks to the head. Then, he slides the tip into his mouth. Dan’s hips buck before he can stop them. He shoots Phil an apologetic look, but Phil pulls Dan out of his mouth and just smirks before starting again.

Phil slowly works his way down Dan’s length. His mouth working with expert skill. Light moans are escaping Dan’s mouth. His fingers are tangled in Phil’s hair. His length bumps into the back of Phil’s throat. Phil feels Dan’s hands cup his face. Dan’s fingers grip the side of Phil’s face. Phil allows his jaw to go slack in preparation of what’s to come next.

Dan slowly starts moving his hips. His cock disappearing and reappearing in Phil’s mouth. He starts fucking Phil’s face. Phil’s moaning around Dan’s length as he he feels it sliding across his tongue. Being used by Dan is one of Phil’s favorite things.

The face fucking doesn’t last long. Dan pulls out before he drives himself closer to the edge. Spit and precum slide out between Phil’s ruby red lips. Dan loves how wreaked Phil already looks. Dan lays back on the bed. Phil pulls himself off his knees and drops his underwear. He grabs the bottle of lube out of Dan’s side drawer before returning to the bed.

Phil kneels over Dan and opens the bottle. Once he’s lubed up his fingers, he reaches around behind himself. He works one finger inside of him rather quickly. Before long, he’s scissoring himself open with two. Dan watches Phil stretch for him. By three fingers, Phil is hitting his spot. His hips stutter forward and he moans.

Dan becomes impatient. He has no problem waiting for Phil, but he can’t wait any longer. He wants to be inside of him now. Dan grabs Phil’s arm and eases his fingers out of him. Phil gets the hint and lubes up Dan’s cock. He shifts forward and guides Dan’s dick towards his hole.

They both let out loud moans as Phil sinks down. He reaches the base and holds still for a moment. His body adjusts to the intrusion. Phil sits up and lets himself fall down again. Dan lets out a loud moan when they’re flushed against one another again. Phil quickly finds a quick pace and fast rhythm.

It isn’t long before Dan can feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach. He takes his left hand and wraps it around Phil’s erection. Phil lets out a loud moan at the contact. Dan starts fisting Phil’s cock; driving him closer to the edge.

Phil’s bouncing up and down on Dan’s cock. He can feel it hitting his prostate with every down thrust. His nails are drawing angry, red lines down Dan’s chest. Dan’s hips are bucking up to meet Phil’s thrusts.

Dan reaches his climax first. With a particular hard thrust, he stills inside of Phil. Phil rides him through his orgasm before cumming himself. His cum lands on Dan’s chest. They’re crying out each other’s names.

Once they’re both done cumming, Phil rolls off Dan. Dan reaches over Phil and grabs a few tissues off the night stand so that they can clean themselves up. After they’ve cleaned up, Dan pulls Phil onto his chest. They start cuddling under the covers. Loving whispers are exchanged between the two of them, but otherwise they’re quiet. They’re just enjoying each other’s company in their own little world.


End file.
